


LOLcat Got the Blue Canary

by Isis



Category: Birdhouse in Your Soul - They Might Be Giants (Song), LOLcats
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Pastiche, Silly, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in ur outlet by teh lite switch, watching over yu liek Ceiling Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOLcat Got the Blue Canary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MixolydianGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/gifts).



> Dear MixolydianGrey -
> 
> When you were assigned to me as my recipient, naturally I checked out your AO3 works to get an idea of the sort of thing you wrote. In other words, this is your fault. Please enjoy this lagniappe!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Your Yuletide Writer.

I'm ur onlee frend – not!  
I can haz glow!  
Srsly, I'm not ackshally ur frend.  
I'm in ur outlet by teh lite switch, watching over yu liek Ceiling Cat  
Maek a littel ~~birdhouse~~ kitteh-house in ur soul!  
Do not want fien point  
I'm in ur bonnet, kickin' out teh other beez!  
Mai sekrit, let me tell you it  
From in mai 'lectrical well:  
Simpul message iz simpul. No can haz whistles! No can haz bells!  
Room gotta listen, kthx  
CONSTANT VIGILANCE!  
Mai name iz Blue Kitteh  
Cuz I maded yu a canary, but I eated it.  
(It had a flavor.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elf for beta and for the cat image!


End file.
